Leanne Grayson
"......You fail......" -Leanne to her brother, after playing Guitar Hero and beating him in beginner mode. Leanne Andrea Sommers Grayson is the 10-year-old daughter of Ashley Sommers and David Grayson in Numbuh 6.13's and Gamewizard's universe. She is the leader of the Future Sector RZ, and is Numbuh 2.3. She is a shadowbender like her mom and brother, Lee Andrew. Nextgen Series Leanne's first appearance is in the one-shot, "But Daaaad!" with her brother as the main characters. She is mentioned to have a crush on Fanny and Patton's son, Francis Drilovsky. Leanne is shown to have a crush on Francis Drilovsky, for she was jealous of him hanging out with Aurora Uno in "A Day In The Life of Cheren and Aurora". In "Something Better", Leanne attempted to humiliate Aurora with a prank for stealing Francis, but the prank backfired. Afterwards, Dillon York went to comfort her. Leanne felt sorry for the pranks she's done to Aurora in "Decommissioning", when Aurora was about to be decommissioned, and Sheila Frantic was there to comfort her. Leanne and many others helped to plan Mika's birthday party in "Happy 33". In Mason and the Minish Door, she and Dillon were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl at Mason's house. When Dillon's ear started hurting (with the tiny Mason and Sheila inside of it), she took him up to the bathroom for medicine. In Operation: SCARY, Leanne dressed as Raven for Halloween. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, she turned into Raven for real. She accompanied Dillon and the others when they went up to--and were captured on--Nightmare Land. They later escaped before the Curse of Monsters ended. In Operation: RECLAIM, Leanne and Lee accompanied Mason and Sheila to the Candy Museum, witnessing Nickel Joe and his henchmen take the Sundae Afternoon lollipop. In The Great Candied Adventure, Sector RZ was surprised at Cheren's news of the Apocalypse. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Leanne scolded Lee for waiting for Wendy to show up through the fireplace for the past couple days after Nigel Uno's funeral. Their family would later have dinner with Wendy invited, during which Leanne and their parents told embarrassing stories about Lee. When Lee went outside out of anger, Leanne told him to tell Diwata to come in if she was out there. The next day, Diwata had gone missing, and Sector RZ went to Facilier's Voodoo Emporium to ask him to use his fortune-telling to find her. Facilier and Arlon deduce that Diwata is on Lunaria, which is where Wendy's group planned to go. Sector RZ joined them on the flight to the Moon Planet, Lunaria. There, they meet Wendy's father Vaati, the Tenth Firstborn Crest, and learn that Diwata had come here following Lapis Lazuli. Diwata reveals to be one-fourth Lunaria, her blue skin exposed by the planet's water. As Leanne and Lulu watch their friends play with Crest in the park, Leanne thinks that the gods made the Firstborn kids in order to relate with mortals, show them that gods aren't much different from mortals (take away how they created the universe). Team Rocket shows up and captures Crest, then sends the revived Acnologia to attack them. Following the attack, Team Rocket heads for the Night Palace. After Diwata collects Crest's Spirit Ball in Crescent Canyon, Sector RZ heads to the palace. At Night Palace, when Diwata is trying to control the Lunar Magic, Lee Andrew stops Acnologia from attacking her. Logia tries to kill Lee, so Leanne sends Ash to rescue her brother, but Acnologia turns his anger to Leanne instead. He rushes at Leanne, and before Ash could return to her master, Acnologia blows a hole through Leanne's chest, killing her. Witnessing the death invokes a dramatic change in Diwata's feelings, and this enables her to control the Lunar Magic and fight Acnologia. Diwata was able to come out victorious and claim Crest as her Firstborn. The others are still saddened by Leanne's death. Appearance Leanne is like a miniature version of her father, David: She is a brunette, and her bangs cover her eyes, which are a striking green. Her hair is as long as her mother's, which reaches up to above her knees. She wears her father's red Sector Z sweater, and a blue skirt she originally had as her everyday and KND outfit. Her red and dark green socks are the only things that aren't red and blue on her body, considering the fact that she wears blue rubber shoes and her mother's Sector Z helmet and her father's belt of pockets. Personality Leanne is mostly the silent type, and her voice is rarely heard, even by her own family. Though, when she does speak, it's usually to give a sarcastic remark on things. She is known to have said, "I traded my sense of humor for a giant hotdog." She's the most sarcastic operative since the existence of Rainier Narboneta, and was once given an award for being the most sarcastic operative in all universes (she even knocked down the alien operative from its top spot). Of course, Leanne doesn't really care. Powers Leanne is a shadowbender, but her level of skill is unknown. Stories She's Appeared *A Day In The Life of Cheren and Aurora *Something Better *Decommissioning *Happy 33 *Mason and the Minish Door *Operation: SCARY *Operation: RECLAIM *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *Leanne dies on the same day as Madotsuki. Both deaths resulted in someone else achieving great power. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Shadowbenders Category:Sector Leaders Category:Sector RZ Members Category:Deceased Characters